


Rumor Has It

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Dragon Age - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Skyhold starts noticing about their quiet Inquisitor's fondness of a certain Tevinter mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

Iron Bull was the first to know, just barely ahead of the spymaster. He had noticed it when he saw Mason talking to Dorian, he’d figured it out in mere seconds. The way Mason stood when he was talking to Dorian left him completely readable. Both feet were standing beside each other, chest drawn in and leaning towards Dorian. It was an easy position to strike someone in since his guard was down. This told him that Mason was comfortable in front of him, that a sense of trust was mutual between them. Maybe it was the Ben-Hassrath in him but he just _knew_.

Leliana had known from by being the eyes and ears of Skyhold. Also, she was an earshot from Dorian’s favorite spot in the library so she heard every conversation they had and was also forced to hear Mason’s terrible attempt at flirting with Dorian which coincidentally enough worked on him. As obnoxious as it was she found it heart-warming that he was trying to impress Dorian.

Josephine discovered it when she couldn’t find Mason hiding in the Undercroft like he usually did. She spent nearly an hour looking everywhere in the courtyard by Blackwall and in the tavern but instead she had found him sitting in Dorian’s hideaway. Dorian was bent over a desk, researching where Mason sat in a chair quietly reading. Even then, she couldn’t get herself to get his attention so she left him alone, taking down a note to where she could find him next time.

Cassandra had seen it during a skirmish between the Freemen and their party. Cassandra had Blackwall covering her flank as they tore through a group of Freemen. During this bout a soldier had broken through their wall, barreling his way toward Dorian. What could have been a severe injury for Dorian had ended up being the soldier’s death. Mason appeared out of thin air in seconds in front of Dorian, the sound of sword clanging on Mason’s iron bow rang through the group. All Mason did was flick his foot out, tripping the soldier before striking him down with the dagger that was attached to his hip.

Blackwall spotted it the instant Dorian was recruited at Haven. Mason had been more vocal and inquisitive with Dorian than he had ever been with Blackwall. Which was unusual considering they had come fast friends, bonding over common interests with their weapons of choice, smithing metals and even honing their skills outside of Haven. So, of course he was wondering where his friend had disappeared to. But, upon further inspection he realized that Dorian was definitely the only man that could make the large rogue blush like a Chantry sister. And bring him out of the Smithy longer than five minutes.

Sera wasn’t subtle about it. She had asked him over some drinks, teasing him for spending so much time with Dorian. Mason claimed there was nothing between them. Of course Sera saw through the bullshit. She blew raspberries at him and made a comment about how he spent more time with Dorian than he did with his own beard. Mason’s face reddened before she had a fit of giggles and mentioned something about men and their attraction to mustaches. Sera always had a knack for easing truth out of people and also making them uncomfortable.

Vivienne knew by how often Mason would appear often asking what she thought a good present a mage would enjoy. He was persistent and adamant about not saying anything to reveal his true feelings about Dorian so Vivienne left it alone—knowing it was none of her business anyways. Mason asked if a new staff or spell book would suit a mage but instead she waved a hand and helped pick out fabrics knowing that the Tevinter mage enjoyed nothing more than expensive and well tailored clothing. 

Cole had read Mason’s thoughts when Mason was in the tavern with Dorian, the two sharing a 'friendly drink'. "Warm...content like fire in a rainstorm. Happiness and relief, I can be myself. I am myself." He said aloud. Of course, Dorian's thoughts were definitely more scandalous than Mason's so Cole opted out to read his thoughts. He enjoyed seeing Mason happy instead of being quiet and stern like he usual was. 

Cullen was far too busy for gossip and too deep into his work with the soldiers to talk about such trivial things.

Varric had coaxed it out of him. Using his silver-tongue (and a good bottle of brandy) to get him to divulge the secret. He had also seen better flirting from Hawke—who was absolutely atrocious at making advances at someone. He should know, he’d been in a relationship with her for three years. He saw Mason’s attraction to Dorian faster than the Conclave’s explosion. (Too soon?)

Solas heard it from above them. Their constant flirting and laughter had nearly caused him to have a headache from it, waiting for the two to just admit their feelings and get the sickening advances over with. But then he had a thought that Dorian was probably the only man alive that made Mason truly feel happy. So, he bore through it and also disappeared from his desk where you could find him in the garden.

Mason, however, was the last to know. He knew there was an attraction but he wasn’t the type to pursue things. How could he? How could he have someone to love in a world like this? OR better yet at a time like this? Why would the Maker grant him a blessing of someone as brilliant as Dorian? Did he deserve him? Did anyone ever really deserve Dorian? These thoughts plagued him for weeks before Dorian was the one to make the first move.

He damned himself for being so quiet and so oblivious to Dorian’s flirtations. However, when Dorian kissed him it was the first time in a long time that he had forgotten about his responsibilities. It was the first time everything, the mark, Corypheus and the worries of the world completely vanished from his mind. Instead, Dorian and the overwhelming feeling of…happiness filled the empty space.

His hands stuck around, grasping Dorian by the hips pulling him in closer. He tilted his head, swallowing Dorian’s gasp of surprise as he took control of the kiss. Maker, did he ever want to melt into him. He had never felt something so deeply before…there was something different about being with Dorian and it made him feel alive.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm complete and utter Inquisition trash


End file.
